


Hold Tight (Hi C Ya!)

by orphan_account



Series: Spice Up Your Life [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Ryan is tired of waiting for Getzy to get over his gentleman act. </p><p>(takes place in a similar universe to imp's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/336313">Yet Again</a>, where, for reasons that don't need explaining at this juncture*, there are ladies in the NHL.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight (Hi C Ya!)

**Author's Note:**

> *the reasons are porn.
> 
> this was supposed to be [a commentfic](http://angelsaves.livejournal.com/75883.html?thread=420203#t420203) for imp (prompt: WRITE ME A STORY ABOUT BOBBY RYAN BEING A GIRL AND GETZY FUCKING HER), but it kind of ran away with me. unbetaed. the title is from "spice up your life" by the spice girls, because bobby ryan was tweeting about watching spiceworld the other day.

Bobbi Ryan is not a patient woman. Girl. Lady? Whatever. The point is, she's not good at waiting. And of all the people who should know that, her captain is at the top of the list. 

They've made out three times now -- three! -- but whenever Bobbi tries to put his hands on her ass or grind up against him, he just backs her up against a wall and pins her there with a hand on her shoulder. She'd like that a lot if he were holding her there to fuck her, or at least rub off a little, but he just holds her still and kisses her where he wants to, on her mouth and jaw and throat. Stupid tall guys.

"We don't have to leave room for the Holy Spirit," Bobbi points out the third time he does this, straining her hips towards Getzy's. "We're not at Catholic school. Don't you want me?"

" _Bob_ bi," he says. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "This isn't my first rodeo, you know. I want you."

"Not your first rodeo, eh?" Getzy's eyes get darker. "Who'd you ride before, cowgirl?"

"That's none of your business," Bobbi says, fighting down a blush. Dry-humping with Trish Kane during the Olympics counts, right? Of course it does. And she's fucked herself before, with her fingers, so if you add those together, she's practically _experienced_.

"Sure, bud," Getzy says. "None of my business." He pulls the neck of her shirt aside with his free hand and kisses her collarbone, dirty and wonderful, with teeth and tongue. Bobbi gasps and reaches out blindly to touch him somewhere, anywhere, but he pins her wrist to the wall, hand moving fast as a snake.

"Getzy, _please_ ," she begs, halfway between a moan and a whine.

"Not yet," Getzy says. He kisses her lightly on the lips, and then he walks away.

At practice the next day, she's so mad that she refuses to pass to Getzy at all. It's weird enough that even Pears is looking at her funny, but Bobbi feels like she's been a good sport long enough to earn a cranky day. They'll probably blame it on her period, but Bobbi isn't Dani Brière, who would go nuclear, or Trish Kane, who would gleefully threaten to bleed on them. She doesn't mind that much, and it's not like boarding Getzy would be satisfying, in the angry way _or_ the sexy way.

Nobody tries to talk to her about her mood, though, which is nice. Teemu pats her shoulder on her way to her shower stall, but that's it. 

Bobbi doesn't mean to cry, but once the hot water is pouring down, she can't help letting out a few frustrated tears. She's never been gladder to have the one shower stall with a door. God, she's a hockey player, this is ridiculous. There's no crying in hockey, she tells herself sternly.

She gives herself as long as it takes to wash her hair to cry; then she pinches the soft underside of her arm viciously until she stops, rinses off, and reaches out of the stall for her towel. Once it's wrapped around her, she opens the door -- 

\-- And walks right into Getzy. "Oh, uh, hi?" she manages to say, practically into his T-shirt.

"Hi," Getzy says. He's holding her by the shoulders again, smiling down at her in that way that makes her insides feel all warm and melty.

"Can we -- Getzy, please. I really want to have sex with you," Bobbi says all in a rush, her cheeks burning.

Getzy's forehead creases. "Bobbi. You're so young --"

"I am not!"

"See, that doesn't make me --" He stops talking abruptly, because Bobbi's dropped her towel.

"Look at me," she demands. "I'm not too young."

"Jesus," Getzy says reverently. He's staring at her like she's beautiful. "Bobbi."

"Getzy," she says. "Touch me. Please?"

He drops to his knees, right there on the tile, and takes her hips in his hands. Bobbi bites down on her lower lip to stifle a groan as Getzy drops an open-mouthed kiss under her belly button, then another, down to her pussy. 

But he stops right before her clit and asks, "What have you done, Bobbi? Before this?" He's so close to where she wants him that she can feel the warm and wet of his breath. Bobbi lets herself groan and tries to buck her hips against Getzy's mouth, but his grip on her hips is like steel. "Tell me," he says. "Everything."

"Trish, two years ago," Bobbi says. "We -- we kissed, and we rubbed off on each other. A few times."

"Oh yeah?" Getzy says. He sort of nuzzles at her then, so she can feel the softness of his lips and the roughness of stubble against her pussy, and Bobbi forgets how to make words for a moment. "Did you like it? Did you want more?"

"I liked it," Bobbi says. "I wanted -- oh, God! I wanted -- after, I played with myself and I used three fingers."

Now it's Getzy's turn to groan, and she can feel the rumble right through her. "Three fingers, eh? How many do you usually use?" He starts to move one of his hands away from her hip, trailing his fingers down to the crease of her thigh.

"One or two -- I can't -- can we go to a wall, please? I'm going to fall over," Bobbi says. She feels like an idiot, but her quads are trembling, and she'd feel even dumber if she lost her balance.

Getzy laughs and _licks_ her, which she can't decide whether to love or hate him for, then says, "Okay, back up."

Bobbi does, a few stumbling steps back into the stall, and leans against the tiled wall with relief. Getzy knee-walks after her -- it would look ridiculous, if only she could look away from the hungry expression in his eyes. Then he starts again where he left off, running two fingers down her hip and between her thighs.

"God, you're so wet," Getzy says, like it's the best surprise ever, and he slips his fingers inside her.

Bobbi gasps, then says, "Yeah, no kidding," with almost her usual amount of sass.

"Do you like that?" Getzy asks. He's sliding his fingers in and out, and it's so good, but it's not what Bobbi wants.

"Yeah," she says, "but I want you to fuck me. Getzy, please, just --"

He pulls his fingers out and steadies her hips again. "Are you sure?"

"How many times do I have to ask?" Bobbi snaps. She cups Getzy's bald head in her hands and tilts his face up to make him look at her. "I'm fucking begging you here."

Getzy turns his head and kisses the palm of her hand. Then he stands up. "I have condoms in my --"

"Yes," she says. "Good." It gives her a chance to catch her breath, and maybe do a little fist-pump, but there are no witnesses. When Getzy comes back, he's naked and already wearing the condom. Bobbi had a vague idea of trying to put it on him with her mouth, but that might take practice. Maybe with a banana. ...And maybe she'll let Getzy watch, if he's nice to her.

"Okay?" Getzy asks, and Bobbi reaches out to grab his arms and pull him to her. "Okay," he whispers, bending down to kiss her. When she makes a noise and grinds up against him, he grabs her ass in both hands. "Hold onto me," he says, like Bobbi could do anything else, and then he lifts her clear off the floor.

"Oh my god," she says into his neck, wrapping her legs around him. She's almost crushed between him and the wall, and it's even better than she's been imagining over and over.

"Ready?" Getzy asks. When Bobbi nods, he lets her slide down just a little, so the head of his dick is nudging at her slit. 

It feels good, almost too much, so Bobbi bites his neck for a moment before reaching down with one hand to angle him into her, then brush her thumb over her clit. "Oh, Getzy, oh, God," she breathes.

"Bobbi," he says. His voice is all gravelly. "Can I move?"

Bobbi takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah." Getzy rocks his hips and thrusts into her, gently. She tightens her legs around his waist. "You can do better than that," she says.

Getzy laughs and kisses her. "Oh yeah, you think so?" he asks, dragging his teeth down her neck, still thrusting lazily. 

God, she's going to have so many marks on her tomorrow. The thought makes her shiver happily. "Hey, you're the gold medalist."

"Not in _fucking!_ " But he speeds up anyway, pounding into her for real, slamming Bobbi's shoulders against the wall.

"Yeah, like that," she says, or something equally dumb. She finally has Getzy where she's been wanting him, for what feels like forever, and it feels so awesome to have him in her and holding her that she doesn't care about sounding dumb.

"Jesus, Bobbi, you're so beautiful," Getzy says. She giggles and kisses him, clenching around him and digging her heels into his ass, and then she's coming, like guitar chords and glitter in her head. Getzy says something, maybe her name, and comes too.

After, they slide down to the floor of the shower stall because the cold tiles feel so good on their sweaty skin. Getzy buries his face in Bobbi's breasts and says, "I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Bobbi says. She touches the mark she left on his neck and smiles.


End file.
